Avec des Si
by Calliope L
Summary: [OS]Draco réfléchit sur le sens de sa vie. No pairing.


**Titre** : Avec des si…  
**Auteur** : Calliope.  
**Base** : Harry Potter.  
**Genre** : Songfic, POV, sap.  
**Couple** : None.  
**Disclaimer** : Alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux de JK Rowling.  
La chanson est celle de Calogero, Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer.  
Ce fic est un cadeau spécial pour l'anniversaire de Shalicoupineuh, j'espère que ça te plaira Shali-chan !  
**Site** : http:imnotalone.site.voila.fr.   
Bonne lecture.

** Avec des si…**

Je marche.  
Je me sens quasiment transparent.  
Crabbe et Goyle sont à mes côtés, mais étrangement ça ne change rien. Je sens ce vide en moi, qui me ronge de plus en plus profond, chaque jour.  
Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive, même persécuter ce maudit Potter ne m'amuse plus.  
C'est comme mon existence n'avait plus aucune espèce d'importance…

**Il suffirait simplement  
Qu'il m'appelle  
Qu'il m'appelle  
D'où vient ma vie  
Certainement pas du ciel**

Ah ça oui, c'est vrai que ma vie c'est pas un cadeau du ciel. Je dirais même plus que c'est comme un fardeau pour mon entourage.  
Comment j'ose dire ça ? Bah c'est pas bien dur, il suffit que je regarde un peu autour de moi, que ce soit à Poudlard ou même chez moi.  
Enfin, chez moi c'est même pire, mis à part les elfes de maison, c'est comme si je faisais parti du décor, et encore des fois les elfes de maison ne me remarquent même pas, sauf quand je les frappe.  
Ma mère sait que j'existe. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle se préoccupe tellement de son image et des « qu'en dira-t-on » que pour elle je dois me résumer à une imperfection dans le reflet que lui rend son miroir.  
Quant à mon père, a-t-il vraiment conscience qu'il a un fils ou alors a-t-il juste sauté ma mère pour qu'elle lui fournisse un héritier ?

**Lui raconter mon enfance  
Son absence  
Tous les jours  
Comment briser le silence  
Qui l'entoure**

Mon enfance pourrait se résumer en quelques mots.  
Froideur. Solitaire. Fantomatique.  
Je passais la plupart de mon temps dans mon coin de jardin, à l'ombre, torturant tous les insectes qui passaient à ma portée, jalousant les éphémères qui ne vivaient pas assez longtemps pour souffrir de l'absence d'être cher.  
Je haïssais mon enfance, mais je ne pouvais pas le dire.  
Un Malefoy ne peut se permettre de gémir comme le petit peuple.  
Un Malefoy se doit d'avoir une conduite irréprochable en toute circonstance.  
Un Malefoy garde ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui, il étouffe tout sentiment qui pourrait être gênant.  
Un Malefoy n'a que le silence pour compagnon éternel.  
J'en ai marre d'être un Malefoy.

**Aussi vrai que de loin  
Je lui parle  
J'apprends tout seul  
A faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas  
D'y penser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer**

Toute cette haine que j'ai en moi, que je m'efforce de garder en moi, je lui crache au visage comme du venin.  
Si seulement ça pouvait être son visage, et non celui d'une pathétique photo de famille !  
Ce que je ressens je ne peux que lui dire de loin, seulement quand je suis loin de chez moi, là où des oreilles indiscrètes foisonnent.  
Aussi loin que je me souvienne, il ne m'a jamais démontré une seule marque d'affection, ni même dit un seul mot encourageant. D'ailleurs la seule fois où il m'a vraiment parlé sérieusement était la fois où il m'a expliqué ce que c'était d'être un Malefoy : une personne qui grandit et se construit avec le malheur des autres, une personne qui prend plaisir a détruire les autres avec tous les moyens possibles, une personne qui érige une forteresse de pierre autour de son âme.  
En somme si je résume bien, un Malefoy est un monstre.  
C'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. En fait, c'est depuis ce moment là que je me demande si quelque fois il ne lui manque pas quelque chose au fond de lui.  
Peut-être que finalement, chez lui, la forteresse est devenue l'âme.  
Si seulement…

**Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
Manquer d'amour  
N'est pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer**

Je n'ai jamais rien exigé dans ma vie, ni de mes parents, ni des autres.  
Mais maintenant, avec ce sentiment de vide qui se propage en moi, j'aimerais tellement qu'il me montre. N'importe quoi, pas grand-chose en fait, juste une preuve de l'affection qu'il a pour moi, juste un petit rien qui me fasse comprendre que je ne suis pas inutile à ses yeux, juste quelque chose qui me dise que la présence de son fils à ses côtés lui manque.  
Est-ce trop demander que cela ?  
Est-ce trop…

**Je vous dirais simplement  
Qu'à part ça  
Tout va bien  
A part d'un père  
Je ne manque de rien  
Je vis dans un autre monde  
Je m'accroche tous les jours  
Je briserai le silence  
Qui m'entoure**

Peut-être que je n'ai jamais rien demandé parce que je ne manquais de rien ?  
Que je ne suis qu'un enfant gâté qui a tout ce qu'il désire avec un simple claquement de doigts.  
C'est ce que vous dira la plupart de mon entourage : un enfant issu d'une famille aussi riche que la mienne et jouissant d'une telle notoriété dans le monde des sorciers a tout ce dont il peut rêver.  
Parfois, j'ai comme le sentiment de vivre déphasé avec moi-même. Comment dire cela ? C'est comme si le Malefoy qui fait trembler de peurs tous les élèves de première année étaient une autre personne, une façade.  
Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point conserver une telle réputation peut être éreintant. Toujours faire attention à son image tous les jours à chaque seconde.  
Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie d'hurler au monde ce que je ressens qui me manque. L'envie irrésistible de crier au monde qui je suis vraiment.  
Pourtant…

**Aussi vrai que de loin  
Je lui parle  
J'apprends tout seul  
A faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai qu'j'arrête pas  
D'y penser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer**

Et je continue à espérer.  
Je continue à dire ce qui me tourmente, me hante, à cette photo de famille, avec l'espoir fou qu'un jour il entende ses paroles.  
Je continue chaque jour à faire ce que ma famille attend de moi : persécuter les ennemis de notre sang et par-là même forger mon caractère.  
Mais pourtant à chaque seconde je continue à attendre de lui une preuve que son fils lui manque.  
Je continue…

**Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
Manquer d'amour  
N'est pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement  
Je pouvais lui manquer**

Et je continue à croire qu'avec ces si il répondrait à mes attentes.  
A croire qu'avec des si il me donnerait l'amour qu'un fils attend de son père.  
A croire qu'avec des si j'existerai enfin à ses yeux, aux yeux de tous en tant que Drago.  
A croire qu'avec des si je changerai mon destin.  
A croire qu'avec des si je pourrais avoir une vie comme celle du pathétique Weasley.  
A croire qu'avec des si je ne me perdrais pas.  
Mais même avec des si je reste un Malefoy…  
Et chez les Malefoy, une chose est sûre, c'est que les si n'existent pas.

End.  
-Le 02/02/05-

Lachesis : O.O  
Calliope : Quoah ?  
Lachesis : T'as mis moins de deux heures pour l'écrire ! Ch'suis impressionnée !  
Calliope : Ben y a longtemps que je voulais l'écrire et puis c'est pour une bonne cause !  
Drago : T'étais obligée de nous faire participer ?  
Calliope : Ben c'est ça le but d'un fic non ?  
Lachesis : C'est ce qu'il me semblait à moi aussi.  
Harry : Mais tu crois vraiment que Shalimar va apprécier un sadfic pour son anniversaire ?  
Calliope : Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si la chanson est triste et qu'elle me fait écrire un sad ?  
Drago : Tu commences donc par un fic concours tout mimi évite le regard meurtrier de Rogue.  
Harry : Tu enchaînes sur un sad.  
Lachesis : Donc logiquement, la prochaine c'est un…  
Drago & Harry bâillonnent, enchaînent et enferment Lachesis dans un tonneau  
Calliope : Hey rendez moi ma Parques, j'en ai besoin ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !  
Lucius : Rendez-lui sinon elle va s'en prendre à nous ! Drago, c'est carrément honteux de la part d'un Malefoy ! Et puis dites Joyeux Anniversaire à la demoiselle !  
Drago & Harry : Joyeux Anniversaire !


End file.
